Cristina Rascón Castro
300px|right Cristina Rascón (Sonora/Sinaloa, México, 2 de Marzo de 1976) es escritora, economista y traductora literaria. Autora de los libros de cuento El agua está helada, Cuentráficos, Hanami y Puede que un sahuaro seas tú, del libro de divulgación Para entender la economía del arte, así como de compilaciones de poesía japonesa y literatura yaqui contemporánea. Tradujo por primera vez al poeta contemporáneo Shuntarō Tanikawa, directamente del japonés al español, de quien ha publicado los libros Sin conocer el mundo y Dos mil millones de años luz de soledad. Premio Latinoamericano de Cuento Benemérito de América, Premio Regional de Literatura del Noroeste y Premio Libro Sonorense, entre otros reconocimientos en su país y el extranjero, ha sido invitada a residencias de escritura y traducción literaria en Brasil, Canadá, China y México/Estados Unidos. Como economista fue consultora varios años para las Naciones Unidas en Austria, así como para organizaciones civiles mexicanas. Imparte talleres de escritura creativa, cuento, narrativa japonesa y haiku en México y el extranjero. Sus cuentos, poemas, ensayos, microrrelatos y haiku han sido traducidos a una decena de idiomas. Es miembro del Sistema Nacional de Creadores de Arte de México (FONCA / CONACULTA). Biografía Cristina Rascón obtuvo el título de Maestra en Política Pública por la Universidad de Osaka (Japón), donde también cursó un posgrado en Estudios Económicos, especializado en Historia Económica de la India. Previamente se graduó de un Diplomado de Estudios Asiáticos en la Universidad de Estudios Extranjeros de Kansai (Japón) y la Licenciatura en Economía por el ITESM Campus Monterrey (México). Durante sus estudios en Japón atendió en sus universidades cursos de narrativa moderna japonesa, poesía contemporánea de Japón, teatro noh y el Genji monogatari, haiku, budismo zen y pintura china estilo sumi-e. A su regreso en 2004 de Japón a México diseñó los cursos “Haiku y otros géneros breves de poesía japonesa”,Eternizar el presente, la posibilidad del haiku y “De qué hablamos cuando hablamos de Haruki Murakami”.Cómo Leer A Murakami Y Otros Japoneses Ha impartido estos cursos en la Fundación para las letras Mexicanas, Centro Nacional de las Artes, Universidad Autónoma de la Ciudad de México, Casa Refugio Citlaltépetl, Universidad Iberoamericana, Universidad del Claustro de Sor Juana, Centro Cultural Tijuana, Universidad de Sonora, Centro Cultural La Calera Oaxaca, entre otras instancias en Ciudad de México y estados del país. Tradujo al poeta Shuntarō Tanikawa del japonés al español, de quien publicó los libros Sin conocer el mundo ((Plan C Editores, 2007)Presentan primera traducción al español del japonés Shuntaro Tanikawa y Dos mil millones de años luz de soledad (UAM, 2014). Para prensa y antologías en Iberoamérica ha traducido del japonés poesía en verso libre, haiku y tanka de Ishigakirin, Mitsuo Aida, Tawara Machi,Tawara Machi Poemas Shiki, Bashō, Murasaki Shikibu y Akutagawa. En colaboración con la Dra. Eiko Minami, tradujo la obra del poeta surrealista Keijiro Suga, Agend´Ars, por publicar. Del inglés Cristina ha traducido el libro 1000 poemas japoneses básicos,Una selección de 1000 poemas japoneses básicos de Robert Filliou, así como poemas de Peter Waugh (Reino Unido), Rati Saxena (India) y Hanane Aad (Líbano). Del portugués está trabajando al español obra poética de Ricardo Aleixo y narrativa de Carola Saavedra, por publicar. Como economista ha sido consultora para las Naciones Unidas, en específico, para la División de Latinoamérica de la la Agencia Internacional de Energía Atómica (AIEA), bajo el enfoque de desarrollo económico y evaluación de proyectos, así como para asociaciones civiles mexicanas como Grameen de la Frontera, Provay, Cajeme 2020, Festival Cultural Tetakbiate, entre otras, con estudios de economía del desarrollo y economía cultural. En el sur de Sonora creó y coordinó el Primer Certamen Literario de Cajeme Jiosiata Nooki, de carácter bilingüe (Español y Yaqui), como un proyecto de desarrollo en base a la creatividad y diversidad cultural, integrando a los escritores indígenas de su región, uniendo sus dos disciplinas: el arte y la economía. Resume sus propuestas en el libro Para entender la Economía del Arte (Nostra Ediciones, 2009).Para entender la economía del arte: agua al molino Cristina Rascón ha sido profesora de cátedra en el ITESM y actualmente en la Universidad del Claustro de Sor Juana. Autora de los libros de cuento El agua está helada, Cuentráficos, Hanami“Hanami, un libro de indispensable lectura” y Puede que sahuro seas tú.Premiado libro de cuentos de Cristina Rascón, será presentado en el CECUT Ha coordinado varios talleres literarios en la Embajada Mexicana en Austria, así como en universidades e instancias culturales Europa, Asia y Latinoamérica. Sus cuentos, ensayos, poemas, haiku y microrrelatos han sido traducidos a varios idiomas para publicaciones periódicas, lecturas y antologías en Austria, Brasil, Canadá, China, España, Estados Unidos, India, Japón, México, Perú y Venezuela. Ha sido jurado y tutora en el comité de selección de la beca Jóvenes Creadores del FONCA, entre otros certámenes y becas de creación a nivel estatal y nacional. Es miembro del Sistema Nacional de Creadores de Arte (SNCA/FONCA/CONACULTA). Premios y reconocimientos Premios literarios * Premio Regional de Literatura del Noroeste FORCA. La Paz, Baja California Sur, México. Mayo 2008. * Primer lugar en el XX Concurso Nacional de Creación Literaria del Sistema Tecnológico de Monterrey. Géneros de cuento y en el género de poesía, Categoría profesores. Chihuahua, México, 2006. * Premio Latinoamericano de Cuento “Benemérito de América”. Gobierno del Estado de Oaxaca y Universidad Autónoma de Oaxaca. Oaxaca, Oaxaca, México, 2005. * Ganadora del Concurso Internacional de Cuento Breve de la Librería Mediática. Caracas, Venezuela, 2005. * Premio Libro Sonorense en el género de Cuento, Instituto Sonorense de Cultura. Hermosillo, Sonora, México, 2005. Distinciones * Reconocimiento por parte de la Embajada de Japón y la Asociación de Exbecarios de Japón por su trayectoria y aportación a las relaciones culturales México-Japón como miembro del Sistema Nacional de Creadores de Arte. Ciudad de México, Méxco. Marzo, 2014. Residencias artísticas * Centro Banff de las Artes. Programa de Traducción Literaria. Traducción de poesía japonesa. Banff, Alberta, CANADÁ, 2014. * Fundación Sacatar. Residencia artística internacional. Cuento, poesía y haiku. Salvador de Bahía, BRASIL, 2012. * Asociación de Escritores de Shanghái. Residencia internacional de escritores. Autoficción. Shanghái, CHINA, 2011. * Asociación de Escritores de Quebec. Residencia internacional de escritores. Novela. Montreal, CANADÁ, 2008. * FLM/ITESM/FCE/CECUT: Laboratorio Fronterizo de Escritores / Writers´ Lab on the border. Novela y traducción de poesía japonesa. Tijuana/San Diego (MÉXICO / ESTADOS UNIDOS), 2006. Becas de creación y traducción: * Fondo Nacional para la Cultura y las Artes (FONCA): Miembro del Sistema Nacional de Creadores de Arte (SNCA) en Letras (Cuento). México, emisión 2011. * Fondo Estatal para la Cultura y las Artes de Sonora (FECAS): Creadores con trayectoria en Letras (Cuento). México, 2009. * Fondo Estatal para la Cultura y las Artes de Sonora (FECAS): Jóvenes Creadores en la categoría de Letras (Cuento), México, 2005. * Fondo Nacional para la Cultura y las Artes (FONCA): Programa de Fomento a la Traducción Literaria (Poesía Japonesa al español) México, 2004. Obra y publicaciones Cuento * Puede que un Sahuaro seas tú (Instituto Sudcaliforniano de Cultura y FORCA, MÉXICO, 2010). * Hanami (Tierra Adentro, MÉXICO, 2009, segunda edición). * Cuentráficos (Instituto Sonorense de Cultura, MÉXICO, 2006). * El agua está helada (Instituto Sonorense de Cultura, MÉXICO, 2006). Minificción * El sonido de las hojas (Editorial Cuadrivio, MÉXICO, 2014). Ensayo de divulgación: * Para entender la Economía del Arte (Nostra Ediciones, MÉXICO, 2009). Traducción literaria * Dos mil millones de años luz de soledad, del poeta Shuntaro Tanikawa (UAM, MÉXICO, 2014), del japonés al español. * Colección para diez mil generaciones más… Antología poética japonesa: del Kojiki a nuestros días (Fundación Inquietudes. Valencia, ESPAÑA, 2014). Haiku de Akutagawa: Traductora C. Rascón. * Sin conocer el mundo, del poeta Shuntaro Tanikawa (Plan C Editores, MÉXICO, 2007), del japonés al español. * Una selección de 1000 poemas japoneses de Robert Filliou (Alias editorial, MÉXICO, 2007). Del inglés al español, por Cristina Rascón y Damián Ortega. Compilaciones * Haikai desde Tijuana (Centro Cultural Tijuana-CECUT, MÉXICO, 2013). 24 poetas de Baja California Norte. Compiladores: Cristina Rascón y Roberto Castillo. * Antología del Primer Certamen Literario de Cajeme Jíosiata Nóoki (CAJEME 2020 AC, Obregón, MÉXICO, 2006). Literatura Yaqui contemporánea (Español/Yaqui). Compiladora: Cristina Rascón. OBRA EN ANTOLOGÍAS: En alemán: * Lyrik@migration, Poesía multilingüe por escritores extranjeros en Austria (español-alemán). Editorial Verein Alltag Verlag. Compila Alicia Allgäuer. Wiener Neustadt, AUSTRIA, 2009. En español: * Lados B - Narrativa de Alto Riesgo. Autores y autoras de narrativa arriesgada. Por Mauricio Bares. Nitro Press, MÉXICO, 2012. * Sólo cuento. Año III. Tomo III. 2011. Selección de cuentistas hispanoamericanos. Universidad Autónoma de México (UNAM) Por Felipe Lomelí. Ciudad de México, MÉXICO. Junio de 2011. * Naves que se conducen solas: narrativa en Sonora, por Josué Barrera. Fondo Regional para la Cultura y las Artes en el Noroeste. MÉXICO, 2011. * Tan lejos de Dios: poesía mexicana de la frontera norte, por Uberto Stabile. Universidad Autónoma de México/Ediciones Baile del Sol (MÉXICO/ESPAÑA), 2010. * Antología mínima del orgasmo, Ediciones Intempestivas, Héctor Alvarado compilador. Monterrey, NL, MÉXICO, 2009. * La mujer rota, antología hispanoamericana de poesía sobre la mujer, por Patricia Medina. Literalia Editores. Guadalajara, Jalisco, MÉXICO, 2008. * Concierto de lo entrevisto: antología de Poesía Sonorense, por Alba Brenda Méndez. Editorial Garabatos/ESAC, Hermosillo, Sonora, MÉXICO, 2008. * Del silencio hacia la luz: mapa poético de México, por Adán Echeverría y Armando Pacheco. Ediciones Zur y Catarsis Literaria El Drenaje, Yucatán, MEXICO, 2008. * Con un vuelco en el corazón. Antología de cuentistas de Sonora. Con el apoyo del Programa de Desarrollo Cultural Municipal de Hermosillo 2007-2008. Editorial garabatos/ESAC, Sonora, MEXICO, segunda edición, 2008. * Literatura comprimida. Microrrelatos. Comarca Joven, ESPAÑA, 2007. * Antología del XX Concurso Nacional de Creación Literaria del Sistema Tecnológico de Monterrey. Cuento y poesía. ITESM Campus Chihuahua, MEXICO, 2006. * Antología de los textos ganadores del II Concurso de Cuento Radial de la Librería Mediática, libro y audio, VENEZUELA, 2005. En francés: * «Lectures d'ailleurs: Recueil virtuel de nouvelles d'Espagne et d'Amérique latine (Anthologie)», por Sonia Ferreira. Université de Bordeaux, París, FRANCIA, 2012. * Anthologie d´haiku, haiku francófono en Québec (español-francés), por Francine Chicoine. Editions David, Québec, CANADA, 2008. En inglés: * Frontera Corporal - Corporal Border. Compila Olga García. Poetas bilingües (Inglés-Español), Garden Oak Press. San Diego, California, ESTADOS UNIDOS, 2012. * San Diego Poetry Annual 2011-2013. Compila Olga García. Poetas bilingües (Inglés-Español), Garden Oak Press. San Diego, California, ESTADOS UNIDOS, 2012. * La Canasta, antología de poetas latinoamericanas (español-inglés). Compilador y traductor Toshiya Kamei. Editorial Signos, Lima, PERÚ, 2008. Referencias Prensa y obra en línea Sitio web oficial Prensa * Presenta en Lima su libro El sonido de las hojas ("InfoCajeme", julio 25, 2014, Español). * “El sonido de las hojas” de Cristina Rascón ("Micrópolis", julio 24, 2014, Español). * Brevísima reunión de poesía japonesa ("Confabulario; El Universal", enero 25, 2014, Español/Japonés). * CRISTINA RASCÓN: LITERATURA, VIAJES Y DESCUBRIMIENTOS ("La casa de Viena, octubre 16, 2013, Español). * “¿Acaso hubo revolución? Aproximaciones críticas en torno a algunos textos de narradoras mexicanas” ("Revista Hispanista de Brasil", abril, mayo, junio 2012, Español). * Tradabordo: Entrevista a Cristina Rascón Castro – par Sonia Ferreira (noviembre 1, 2012, Francés). * 克里斯蒂娜•拉斯贡•卡斯特若：比魔幻重要的是生活 / The only thing more important than magic: life – Cristina Rascón ("Modern Weekly", diciembre 13, 2011, Chino). * Hangzhou International Center: Cristina Rascón ("HiCenter", Inglés/Español). * Violencia y silencio: La negación de la palabra en “La otra historia” de Cristina Rascón, (“Delaware Review of Latin American Studies”, junio 30, 2011, Español). * Tanikawa o de cómo el salto de una rana no cambia al mundo ("He aquí a la mujer verdadera guerrera", julio 5, 2011, Español). * Para entender la economía del arte: agua al molino ("El economista", agosto 11, 2011, Español). * América Latina debe asumir mejor el sincretismo de su identidad, según autora mexicana ("ultimahora.com", abril 14, 2010, Español). * Literatura Puente: Hanami ("Cavilaciones desde Obihiro", noviembre 15, 2010, Español). * Presentan libro de Cristina Rascón en Tokio ("InfoCajeme", octubre 20, 2010, Español). * La escritora sonorense Cristina Rascón Castro en Japón ("Interperiodismo", octubre 26, 2010, Español). * “Hanami”, cuentos que invitan a dialogar con el Japón actual ("CONACULTA", abril 9, 2010, Español). * La economía del arte – Foro con Cristina Rascón ("El Universal", febrero 3, 2010, Español). * La obra del poeta Shuntaro Tanikawa, traducida al español por primera vez ("El confidencial", junio 25, 2009, Español). * Traducen al español obra de Shuntaro Tanikawa (junio 25, 2009, Español). * 谷川さん詩集スペイン語に　メキシコの国連職員が翻訳 (julio 5, 2009, Japonés). * OSIPPで学んだことをIAEAでも活用 (2009, Japonés). * 翻訳家山岡朋子さんその４７：詩人谷川俊太郎さん、ロルカ、ユパンキのことなど (Japonés). * La percepción de Tanikawa ("InfoCajeme", junio 27, 2009, Español). Obra en línea * PUEDE QUE UN SAHUARO SEAS TÚ (Español). * HANAMI (Español). * SHIRAHAMA (Español). * DIATRIBA A MI ROSTRO FRAGMENTADO EN UNA BOLA DE VIDRIOS QUE ESTOY A PUNTO DE AHOGAR EN LA PALMA DE MI MANO (Español). * PERDERME UNA Y OTRA VEZ (VIENA BAJO CERO) (Español). * DONDE EL SOL TERMINÓ (Español). * THREE STORIES (Inglés). * A CITY THAT DOESN'T EXIST / THE INMMIGRANT'S PSYCHOANALYSIS OR NEW AGE CORRIDO / A WALK TROUGH YOUR BODY / JUST BETWEEN US / I WANT TO ESCAPE THROUGH A CHINESE INK PORTRAIT / POETRY (Inglés).